Unusual Meeting
by asilentwish
Summary: Two people meet for the first time...


**Summary:** Two people meet for the first time...  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** General  
**Warnings: **Nudity  
**Characters: **Phantom/Erik and Christine  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Erik or Christine, neither do I own POTO. This is merely for my own enjoyments.  
**Author's note: **A little drabble of how Erik and Christine meet for the first time...   
**Chapters: **1   
**Words:** 1842  
**Status:** Complete

It was a hot summer day and Erik had decided to go out for a walk. He'd take the path through the forest, hoping he wouldn't meet any one there. Usually everyone would be at the swimming pool when it was this hot. Which gave him plenty of cooling off in the pond at the centre of the forest.

He wiped some sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief and put it back in his pocket. He had just walked up the hill that guarded the pond and slowly made his way down. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a woman emerge from the water. She reached for a towel that she had placed on the ground earlier and started drying her skin.

She was gorgeous! She had brown curly hair which clung to her like a blanket. Her breast were round and firm and she had a flat stomach. Her legs were long and trained.

He swallowed, he didn't want to admit it but he had a reaction to the woman's body.

On this warm day Christine had decided it would be best if she'd take a dive in the pool. When she arrived at the swimming pool she noticed they whole town had arived and were refreshing in the pool. She didn't like crowds all to much so she decided it would be best to take a dive in the pond she had found but the night before. She went to the forest and easily found the pond. She had taken a midnight walk the night before and had found the pond. Now she was glad she had found it.

Humming softly to herself she undressed and let her clothes fell to the ground, not caring for a bathing suit she dived into the water. She sighed. The cold water felt good against her heated skin. It was way to hot today.

After a while she decided it was better to go back home and lifted herself out of the pond. She found her towel and dried her cooled skin. She felt eyes on her and turned around gasping when she saw a man and dropping the towel in the process.

A man was looking at her. He had ebony hair and it was short. Half of his face was was covered by a white mask but the part that showed was very handsome indeed. His thin shirt left little to her imagination and she noticed he must work out. His black pants hugged the lower part of his body perfectly.

Erik swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat when a shy blush spread over the woman's body when she turned around. The blush made her even more beautiful and found that his throat had gone dry.

Christine was astounded by the blue of his eyes. It held her entranced. She did not even noticed her nakedness nor the fact that she should be embarrassed. She could clearly see what her nakedness did to his body and a swell off pride went through her. She felt aroused and all she wanted was to feel his hands on her body.

Erik opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come to mind so he just closed it again. Thoughts of their bodies entwining together raced through his mind. He gently shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts. His eyes fell upon hers again and he noticed her green eyes were clouded with arousal.

A smirk played on his face as he let his eyes roam her body once more. He tried to calm down his raging emotions, trying to will his own arousal down so he won't jump her. "Begging your pardon, Mademoiselle," he started. "I did not know anyone was here. I shall leave you alone." With that he turned around and left, desperately needing a cold shower.

Christine gasped at the sound of his voice. It almost sounded hypnotising. She closed her eyes and by doing so she lost her footing. She let out a soft yell and fell to the ground.

Erik had heard her yell and quickly turned back around to walk over to the woman. "Are you all right?" he asked and kneeled down next to her.

"Yes," she replied staring into his eyes. "I just lost my footing." She tried to stand up but let out a yelp when she tried to stand on her right foot.

Erik was mesmerise by her voice. It sounded beautiful, like a lullaby. "May I?" he asked indicating to her foot. When she nodded he examined her foot gently, not putting any unnecessary pressure on her ankle. "Well, it's not broken," he told her. "I think it's strained."

Christine nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Do you live nearby?" he asked, considering his options.

"I live next to the school," she answered.

Erik pondered this. The school was further than his home which was at the edge of the forest on the other side. "With your permission, Mademoiselle, I'd like to take you to my house. It is closer and I have my equipment there."

Christine looked up at the man and nodded. "All right."

Erik nodded and stood up looking for her dress. He couldn't carry her around naked. When eh found it her helped her putting the dress on and then grabbed all her belongings and gave it to her. With one sweep he lifted her up and carried her to his house.

Out of fright Christine and brought her arms around his neck, so she wouldn't fall. She calmed down and gently put her head against his shoulder, feeling safe and relaxed.

Erik smiled at the woman in his arms. He did not even know her name. "I'm Erik," he whispered into her ear.

"Christine," she replied as their eyes locked.

"Pleasure to meet you," Erik grinned. Christine just nodded her head and lay her head back on his shoulder. Never before had she felt so safe and secure. Just with simply holding her he unleashed a million of emotions from her and she never wanted to loose this feeling.

Erik relished the moment he held her in his arms. She felt so good pressed against his body and her head on his shoulder. He never wanted to let her go.

When he had heard her yell his erection had faded but now it was coming back again. Gently pressing against her thigh. He would be amazed if she did not notice his growing arousal.

Christine had noticed his arousal and smiled. She lifted her head and gently kissed his neck.

Erik's breathing speeded up and he groaned as she licked his skin before placing kisses on his neck. He almost dropped Christine when he went weak in the knees. Christine seemed to notice this and stopped kissing his neck and place her head on his shoulder, contently.

They reached Erik's house and he clumsily opened the door and carried Christine over to the couch where he placed her upon. "I'll get my things so I can bandage your ankle," Erik said already walking away.

Christine just nodded and looked around the room. She noted that his house wasn't much bigger than her own. A piano stood next to the window with a violin on top. She had to smile, at least they had something in common; music.

Erik returned and bandage her ankle. "You're lucky enough you did not break it. But I shall re frame from walking on it for a while," he explained as he sat down on the table in front of her.

"Why, are you a doctor, Monsieur?" she asked gently.

"No, Mademoiselle. I merely learned a lot of things," he replied, smiling.

Christine smiled at him as well as she looked into his eyes. She loved how his eyes lit up when he smiled and she barely noticed the mask. She leaned forward until there lips met in a fighting duel. "I'm sorry," she started when they broke the kiss. "I'm not usually this forward." A blush spread over her cheeks as she looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap.

"Neither am I," Erik replied, lifted her head and kissed her.

A moan escaped her lips as Erik's tongue entered her mouth. He gently pressed her back onto the couch and lay on top of her, carefully not to crush her beneath his weight. The kiss was broken by the need of air and Erik immediately went to kiss her neck, trailing down to her covered breast. He gently sucked on a covered breast while his hand cupped the other.

Moans of pleasure left Christine's mouth but soon resulted into groans of protest as Erik suddenly stopped and stood up. He looked down at her and with smooth movements picked her up. Christine opened her eyes in shock and clung to Erik's neck, once more. Immediately Erik began to kiss her again and she felt relieved, for she had thought he was about to stop. She couldn't stop. Not now her skin felt on fire and the only cure was his hands and lips on her aching body.

Something soft pressed against Christine's back as she noted Erik had carried her to his bedroom and lowered her onto the bed. He took a moment to kick off his shoes but soon continued kissing her again, laying on top of her.

Erik moved his hands so he could remove the offending dress Christine still wore. He smirked when he noted she wasn't wearing any underwear. He hadn't thought about it when he wanted to attend to her ankle.

Christine sat up so Erik could easily remove the dress and lay back down when the dress was carelessly thrown to the ground. He kissed her again gently laying back on top of her.

"These...off..." Christine commanded between kisses.

Erik couldn't help but smile and removed his remaining clothing. Before she could take in the sight before her he was on top of her again. Kissing her with more and more passion each passing moment.

Christine eagerly returned Erik's kisses.

When Erik entered her it did not even hurt. She even encouraged him with every trust they made. Their blood was racing, their breathing quickened, sweat was rolling down their face as they reached their climax together.

Erik slowly left her body, though he continued kissing her. He rolled on his side taking Christine with him so they were still able to kiss each other. A hand found its way in her hair when the kiss broke. A goofy grin played on both of their face.

A yawn left her lips and she looked apologetic to Erik. "Maybe you should get some sleep," he suggested.

She nodded, smiling and made herself comfortable on Erik's chest. "Good night, Erik," she whispered, stifling another yawn.

"Good night, Christine," she heard him whisper as she fell asleep.

It didn't take Erik long to found sleep and dream of the Angel in his arms...

The End

20 April 2007


End file.
